


what he deserves

by Jikochuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikochuu/pseuds/Jikochuu
Summary: Tsumugi's birthday, then and now.





	what he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> did you know i cried at least three times while writing this
> 
> happy birthday tsumugi, i hope this doesn't jinx me from getting your best cards from the bday box later

"It's almost your birthday, isn't it, Tsumugi?"

Eichi's question snapped Tsumugi out of his thoughts one day, while they were taking a quick rest from yet another one of their practice sessions as fine. And as usual, both Nagisa and Hiyori had left for the day, leaving the both of them to perfect their performance for their next live.

It was apparently Natsume's turn to be crushed under their heels, and while Tsumugi is ready to throw himself into the hellfire yet again, playing the eccentric first-year right into their hands did seem cruel, didn't it? But no, this is for the betterment of the school. Natsume will understand soon enough, that sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order to make this school and its idols shine again like they should be.

Anyways, right. Birthday. Tsumugi turns to Eichi, blinking owlishly at him. "Ah, you remember, Eichi-kun? I'm so glad... ♪"

"Fufu. Of course I'd keep it in mind, Tsumugi. We're friends, aren't we?" The corners of Eichi's eyes crinkled as he smiled gently at Tsumugi suddenly getting flustered about this.

"Ah - yes! Yes, we are! It's just that..." Tsumugi's voice trailed off distractedly, his own smile distant.

"Yes?"

"It's just that I don't always celebrate my own birthday, you know? My family treats it like any other day, though they do sometimes toss me a few charms on the off-chance that they remember. But it's the gesture that counts, right?" 

And as usual, Eichi curiously tilted his head sideways at Tsumugi's flippant way of addressing his weird family situation. "It is, but isn't it kind of sad? It should still be celebrated, at least."

Tsumugi's polite laugh felt airy, as if he'd expected this kind of response. "I'm used to it, don't worry. I'd actually prefer it if nobody remembers that I was born into this world, to be honest!"

Eichi could only sigh, though. "Sometimes I worry about you, Tsumugi... But tell you what - since you've been my greatest asset so far, what if I treat you to something for your birthday?"

At that, the blush on Tsumugi's cheeks grew even deeper as he takes a surprised step back. "Ah, th-there's no need, Eichi-kun! Like I said, I'd really prefer it if -"

Eichi giggled at this. Tsumugi can be so cute sometimes, especially when he's like this. "I heard you the first time, Tsumugi, which is why I won't go overboard. ♪ There's a new sushi restaurant a couple of blocks from the school that I'm dying to go to, and I'd love it if we can both try it out on your birthday, at least? Consider it as thanks for your hard work."

Well, when he put it that way... Tsumugi considerably lightened up, even if he's kind of worried about Eichi's offhand comment about dying just now. "Of course. Anything for you, Eichi-kun. ☆"

"It doesn't always to be me, you know?" Even though that, yes, it should be - but Eichi's not about to alienate Tsumugi here. "We're celebrating your birthday, and that's that. I'll arrange a reservation later."

"Ahaha, if you say so, Eichi-kun." It's usually hard to tell Tsumugi's smiles apart - whether he means it or he's just forcing it - but this one particularly looked genuine enough. "But really, thank you. You really don't have to, but... thank you."

"No need to thank me. Like I said, we're friends, aren't we?" Friends who are ready to burn bridges just to light their way. Even so, Tsumugi was always ready with a lit match to put things ablaze, right? This should be fine, Eichi thought. It would be risky to lose Tsumugi like this, so for now, the least he could do is reward Tsumugi for his hard work after all this time.

He deserved it as much.

-

Tsumugi's confused as hell.

Most likely because Sora has bounded into the library one day, suddenly slipped a blindfold around Tsumugi's eyes while the latter is arranging books in the lower part of a bookshelf, and tied his hands as well? Is he being kidnapped?! But Sora wouldn't do such a thing! What did Tsumugi ever do to deserve this?!

Well, to be honest, a lot of things. But that's actually not the reason why Sora's pushing him out of the library and guiding him down the halls of the academy right now. Tsumugi may be all tied up as of the moment, but his mind is free to wonder about the worst case scenarios about all this. Why would his precious underclassman - someone who he looks after like a mother does to a child - suddenly turned to a life of crime like this?

"S-Sora-kun?! Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"HaHa~ Sora promised that I can't tell a soul! Even with a pure color as yours, senpai!" Sora happily chirps as he keeps on pushing Tsumugi along the way, and suddenly stops to take Tsumugi's hand to guide him down a set of stairs.

"I-I'm not so sure about the pure part but..." Sora is the pure one around here, even when he's dragging his poor senpai to God knows where. But it's not going to last forever, and at last Sora stops pushing Tsumugi, and Tsumugi can hear a door being opened and being pulled in by yet another stranger, to which he screamed.

"Will you keep it DOWN?" Tsumugi registers Natsume's irritated voice in his brain and calms down a little... even though his heart is still racing because _what in blazes are his precious underclassmen planning?!_

"S-Sorry! But I still don't understand what's going on?! Can any of you tell me?"

An exasperated sigh, likely coming from Natsume. "You really are stupid, aren't YOU. Sora, untie him and put his glasses back on before you remove his BLINDFOLD."

"Right!" Tsumugi can't see it, but Sora does a two-fingered salute before releasing Tsumugi's hands and eyesight and handing back his glasses, and Tsumugi promptly puts it back.

The first thing Tsumugi sees upon gaining his shitty eyesight back is the ceiling, which is covered in blue, yellow and green balloons. Tsumugi turns his head to find the desk also covered with food perfect for the three of them - along with a cake with a bluebird iced on it along with three messy scribbles in the corner, dotted in red, blue, and yellow.

"HaHiHuHeHo~ Happy birthday, senpai! ☆" Sora cheers.

Tsumugi turns around fully to find Sora, grinning from ear to ear from a job well done; and Natsume, face as red as his hair with his arms crossed. He's overwhelmed - too overwhelmed, that before he knew it, tears are slowly forming in his eyes. It only takes Tsumugi an entire minute to realize that ah, he's crying... It has been a while since he shed tears over something as innocuous at this.

"SENPAI?" Natsume's scowl hasn't vanished, but there's a trace of worry as he stares at Tsumugi's crying face. "What the hell's wrong with YOU? Why are you CRYING at a time like THIS?"

Sora's perkiness vanishes as well; he also looks like he's about to cry too. "S-Senpai...? Are you - Did you not like Sora and Shishou's surprise at all?"

No... That wasn't it at all, Tsumugi wants to say while his mouth is wavering, choking back a pathetic sob. After all those years of being ignored, manipulated, broken down - all culminating into this one small party in the depths of the school, prepared by the members of a unit who found him a real home. And it's simply too much, to the point that maybe he still doesn't deserve this at all --

"I... No, I'm just --" Crap, he just can't speak without stumbling over his own words. Taking his glasses off for a moment to wipe the tears off his face with his sleeve, his wavering mouth finally gives way to a wide, radiant smile that can light up their little room. "I'm just... so thankful...! Thank you so much! I didn't expect this --"

"Yes, well, don't expect it to happen again or WHATEVER," Natsume dismissively says. But he sheepishly scratches the back of his head and continues, "You deserve this much ANYWAY. After EVERYTHING."

"Everything?" Now it's Tsumugi's turn to tilt his head at him.

"HiHi~ Shishou's color is looking real nicer than usual today! And senpai's, too! Everyone's happy-joyful today~!" At least Sora's back to his usual merry self, and Tsumugi wouldn't want it any other way. Sora immediate rushes in for a tight embrace around Tsumugi's waist, and wastes no time in pulling Natsume with him for a group hug.

A group hug... Tsumugi's never felt this much warmth before. He extends his arms so that he's hugging both Sora and Natsume; he can feel Natsume's arm snake around his waist as well and Tsumugi's holding back the urge to cry again.

Ah. So this is what he truly deserves, after all.


End file.
